wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scales
to be honest we all saw it coming Scales is owned by, well, Scales, please do not steal the art, character, or anything else, thanks. Description Her primary scales are a pale, shiny off-white cream colour, always well-cared for and smooth. Her underscales are a very pale, icy blue. Her legs are long, and her talons are quite large and clumsy. Scales' claws are a bright grey, and are very sharp. Her tail is muscular and long, with no SandWing barb on it. She has dark grey eyes, which have small flecks of blue in them. Scales' horns are long, and the same grey as her claws. Her spikes are that colour, and three look like IceWing spikes, and the rest of her back has a SandWing sail going down it. Her wings are about normal sized for most dragons her age, although her overall size is huge. Personality I'm too lazy to write a big paragraph right now but here In short: Usually nice and keeps her emotions to herself, but when provoked is totally sarcastic and can be quite rude History Scales grew up living a relatively normal life with wealthy parents. Her mother was a rich IceWing noble and her father was a successful merchant. A little while after her third hatching day, the dragonet's parents were assassinated. She was then taken by the assassin - who had no idea that the rich dragons they were killing had a dragonet - and given to an orphanage in the Sand Kingdom. Now dragonets - being well, dragonets - made fun of her and humiliated her, but no matter what, she kept her head up - and eventually shot comments right back at them. When she finally got sick of the other dragonets, she ran away from the orphanage and lived on the streets of the Scorpion Den. She started to sell things, until a dragon somehow discovered her parentage. They managed to find out that her parents had been quite rich, and kidnapped her so she would give them her inheritance. She had none - but the dragon didn't believe her. They almost killed her, but instead took her to a black market. She was sold to a wealthy SkyWing and taken to the Sky Kingdom. The SkyWing acted as if she wasn't even there - he just seemed to want to flaunt Scales' hybrid looks to other dragons. Eventually she was taken to be sold again. This time it was a MudWing who bought her. She seemed to love her, and took her everywhere. Although she was treated nice, Scales felt like she was just an object. So she eventually escaped, heading to the Ice Kingdom, where dragons from other tribes couldn't hurt her anymore. Scales was found by an IceWing patrol and taken to the Queen's Palace, and after a while, Scales was allowed to come and go through the kingdom. She set up a home near the border of the Sand Kingdom, and sculpted in her spare time. Gallery IMG_20160313_0947189_rewind.jpg|Scales by Snowflake Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters